


I Never Meant To Hurt You

by alltimesamx



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Pretty much just angst, Sorry Not Sorry, i create angst to cover up my own feelings over this web series, its taken over my life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4187583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimesamx/pseuds/alltimesamx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We know that Carmilla saved the missing girls--but what happens when Laura finds out that her mom crossed paths with Carmilla before she died?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've only seen this be done once but in a very different way. Sorry not sorry for the feels ;)

Author's note:

I apologize to all of the creampuffs for doing this. :) :P

Sincerely,

alltimesamx


	2. Back in 1995

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla meets Stephanie Hollis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this happened.  
> Also, a few things:  
> I literally didn't realize the irony in naming Laura's mom Stephanie until I typed it.  
> Stephanie Hollis, at the time she meets Carmilla, is going to be in her early 20s. She's not going to be exactly like Laura, but I'm going to give her some Laura qualities. I mean, she is her mother.  
> The other character's parents will be in here, too. Might be cliche, but it'll also connect to how Carmilla interacts with characters like Kirsch, LaF, Perry, Danny, etc., because of her history with their parents.  
> Thank you for reading! :)

_Twenty years before Carmilla met Laura Hollis...._

"Out of my way, morons." Carmilla muttered as she walked through the dorm. Most people were scared of her, so most people stayed away from her. Which was just fine with her. She really just wanted to be alone and read.

"Oops, sorry!" someone said as Carmilla fell to the floor. She opened her eyes and saw a short brownish blonde haired girl staring down at her. "Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine, cupcake." she said, sitting up. "I just need to watch where I'm going."  
"Here, let me help you--"  
"I said I'm fine." Carmilla replied. She could see the hurt in the girl's brown eyes as she stood up. Which, she had to admit, those eyes were very hard to look into and be rude towards--it was like looking at a puppy. "Really, cutie, it's okay."

The girl held out her hand. "I'm Stephanie. Stephanie Hollis, to be exact, which really--"

"You talk a lot, buttercup." Carmilla smirked a little. She shook her hand. "Carmilla Karnstein."

"Well, Carmilla, it's very nice to meet you." the girl giggled. Carmilla wasn't really used to girls being giggly around her. Sure, she knew the very few gay or bisexual girls at Silas stared as she walked by, but she never really talked to them, no matter how many times they stared. None of them made the effort to talk to her, so she wasn't going to talk to them.

But here this girl was, giggling and smiling brightly at her. "Same to you, cupcake."

The girl's eyes grew wide. "I have to go, I forgot! I have to call my boyfriend."

Ha, Carmilla thought. The one girl that talks to Carmilla had a boyfriend. What a shame, though--as annoying as she was, she was kind of cute.

"He promised to put my daughter on the phone, and--"  
"It's okay, cutie. Go on." Carmilla said. The girl started to walk away, but turned back.

"Carm?"  
"Yes?" Carmilla asked, turning to look at her.

"Have a good day."  
Carmilla smiled a little. "Thank you, cupcake. You too."

And that's how Carmilla met Laura Hollis' mother.


End file.
